


Давным-давно

by Marille_9



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marille_9/pseuds/Marille_9
Summary: Путешествия во времени, волшебные сказки, Девятый Доктор и ТАРДИС. О том, почему Злой Волк назвала себя Злым Волком.





	Давным-давно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



ТАРДИС мыслит образами. Символами. _Историями._

Они просачивались в неё из разумов каждого, кто в ней побывал. Дюжины разумов, столько воспоминаний. И, хотя эти разумы родом из разных мест, среди них преобладает один мир, и его истории проникли глубже всего. Именно человеческие истории — не безразличное программирование её потерянных создателей-таймлордов — объясняют ей, кто она такая.

_Она — это…_

_…Спутник героя._

Он — белый рыцарь, появляющийся, чтобы сражать монстров, он путешественник, бороздящий бескрайние моря, странствующий маг, безымянный странник, кто заглядывает в устрашённый город, чтобы спасти его. Она — его преданный оруженосец и верный конь, она корабль, которым он правит, его верный фамильяр, память о прошлом, что побуждает его продолжать путь.

Он сейчас слаб, повержен, ведь в своём походе он потерял всё, что имел. Но, когда герой колеблется под тяжестью своего бремени, это задача его друга — нести его. И она приносит его на Землю. Здесь есть и монстры, чтобы с ними сражаться, и принцесса в башне, которую надо спасти.

Вот что помогает её герою продолжать жить.

_…Холм фэйри._

Когда смертные ступают под древние холмы, говорится в историях, они находят там земли красоты и ужаса, магии и чудовищ. А выйдя оттуда — спустя время, что показалось им одним днём, — наверняка обнаружат, что там, в человеческом мире, прошёл уж целый год. Но для последнего друга Доктора — Роуз, имя совсем как из тех сказок о страсти и боли, о чистой летней невинности Розочки* и о долгом сне, полном ожидания, королевны Шиповничек**, — для Роуз это, кажется, стало сюрпризом. Машине времени этого не понять, не понять горя матери Роуз и гнева мужчины, который любит её. ТАРДИС не может представить себе, каково это — не осознавать, что время подобно жидкой субстанции, приливающей и отливающей, текущей по кругу, но никогда не исчезающей окончательно.

Всё же одна лишь Роуз, существующая только в этой крошечной капле времени, разделяет с нею их общее неведение. ТАРДИС, для кого «сейчас» — всего лишь одна непримечательная секция бесконечности, знает, что где-то, _когда-то_ будет — _есть_ — Роуз, которая осознаёт, что делает. Которая понимает.

Это тоже часть истории: когда люди покидают холм фэйри, они возвращаются всегда изменившимися.

_…Древо познания._

Путешествия меняют тебя, так говорит её Доктор. Конечно же, _её_ они не меняют. Путешествия — сама её суть, и, за исключением самых тривиальных аспектов, она неизменна. Это она приводит других к изменениям. 

Увидев свой мир, свою жизнь с перспективы, выходящей за пределы времени, изведав значение добра и зла, как сможешь ты вернуться в свой тихий сад? Разве останется он местом, которому ты принадлежишь? Люди трактуют эту историю как трагедию, потерю блаженной невинности, отпадение от благодати. Возможно, так и есть. Но ТАРДИС известно: все истории допускают двоякое толкование. Даже она сама никогда не знала в точности, покинул ли Доктор свой сад по собственному выбору или же был изгнан; зато она знает, что он не жалел об этом. Даже теперь, когда врата закрыты навеки.

Плод, что растёт в ней, может привести к горю и страданию. Может привести к смерти. Он не для жадных, не для испуганных и не для мелочных. Спросите Адама, чьё имя было даже более уместно, чем имя Роуз. Но, в отличие от _другого_ мифического яблока, того, что отравило Белоснежку, она не верит, будто то, что она предлагает, — яд. Это не станет причиной сна — напротив, нового пробуждения.

Она всегда особенно любила тех спутников, кто понимал обе её стороны — и всё же выбирал её.

_...Злой волк._

Сквозь каждую волшебную сказку пробегает прожилка страха: страха быть съеденным. Не сходи с тропы, девочка, говорят в сказках мамы, или тебя поймает большой злой волк. Оставайся в безопасности в своём маленьком уютном домике из кирпича и ни за что не внимай его мольбам открыть, иначе он пожрёт тебя, поглотит, сделает частью себя, и ты никогда уже не увидишь свет.

 

_Однако…_ Однако не одни только человеческие истории объясняют ей, кто она такая. За те века, что она путешествует с Доктором, он тоже просочился в неё. От него она научилась, вероятно, большему, чем он когда-либо осознает. Она поняла: никогда, ни в коем случае, не сдавайся. Спаси всех, кого сможешь, даже тех, кто пытается отослать тебя. Никогда не верь силе, своей не больше, чем чьей-либо другой… но, когда доходит до необходимости — делай что должно.

И потому она вздыхает и дует, дует сквозь целый космос, разбрасывая миры, как хлебные крошки. Она отказывается сдаться зачарованному сну, потому что и она тоже путешествовала, и она тоже не может просто успокоиться и умолкнуть.

Она становится волком.

Она поглощает человеческую девочку, она дует на далеков, и те рассыпаются, словно сделаны из соломы. Она становится хищником, монстром, тем, чего не должно быть. А та её часть, которая является Роуз, та часть Роуз, что в ней, сгорает в этом огне.

Но именно так должна сложиться история. Доктор _живёт_. Потому что герой не умирает, только не такой, как он. Он исчезает и появляется вновь, меняет обличья, но никогда не перестаёт быть. Земля _живёт_. Даже жертвы Синей Бороды, разорванные на части, возвращены к жизни, целы и невредимы в конце; а Земля выживала в подобных историях и раньше. Джек _живёт_ , потому что храбрость и ум всегда побеждают сильного великана.

А Роуз? В самых старых версиях сказки волк пожирает Красную Шапочку. Сказка предупреждает: слушайся маму, остерегайся незнакомцев. Но несчастливые концы в сказках живут недолго. Люди постоянно вмешиваются и изменяют их.

Это всё и о том, кто они такие. Они персонажи, они же истории, но они ещё и те, кто пишет. Доктор берёт перо, дописывает благородного лесника, который освобождает Красную Шапочку, дописывает прекрасного принца, который снимает заклятье поцелуем.

В этот раз чернила, которыми он пишет, — это кровь самой его жизни, и он тратит их, пока эта жизнь не высыхает совсем. Ей жаль, но также ей известна ещё другая история. Ты должна крепко держать своего любимого, пока он меняет обличья, во что бы он не превратился***, и тогда он обязательно к тебе вернётся. Ты сможешь спасти его даже из самого ада.

И она хорошо изучила истории.

______________  
* Розочка (англ. Rose Red) — персонаж немецкой сказки «Беляночка и Розочка».  
** Королевна Шиповничек (англ. Briar Rose) — имя Спящей Красавицы в сказках братьев Гримм.  
*** Отсылка к английской балладе «Тэм Лин».


End file.
